The Other Clans
by BattKattColourBlak
Summary: A Warrior cats/Naruto/Fullmetal Alchemist crossover. Original cast, crew, and set. The fun is figuring out which cat is which character. DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Sandclan Cats

These are cats for my Warrior Cats story. The clans are original, and the characters more or less unique.

SandClan-

Leader: Swiftstar

Red-brown tom with blue eyes

Deputy: Stormclaw

Dark gray tabby tom with gray eyes

Medicine cat(s): Skywhisker

Small white tom with blue-gray eyes. Whiskers are very long.

Queens: Mistpelt (deceased) Mate to Swiftstar.

Light gray with green eyes.

Redkit

Red tom with black-tipped tail and black markings around his eyes. Of Mistpelt's second litter.

Icewind. Mate to Foxnose. Foster mother to Redkit.

Black with amber eyes.

Stonekit

Gray and black tome with brown eyes.

Batkit

Brown she-cat with large ears and green eyes.

Pantherkit

Black she-cat with green eyes.

Morningdew. Mate to Breezepad.

Gold with blue eyes.

Mosquitokit

Tiny black she-cat with blue eyes.

Spikekit

Long-haired gold and black tom with spikey fur and grey eyes.

Warriors and Apprentices:

Moonfang

Of Mistpelt's first litter. White-and-gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Moss-step

Of Mistpelt's first litter. Tortoiseshell and brown tom with blue eyes.

Foxnose

Reddish tabby tom with green eyes and unusually long snout.

Eagle-eye

Golden brown she-cat with amber eyes.

Cloudtail

Gray and white tom with green eyes.

Firepelt

Golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Adderfang

Brown and black tom with gray eyes. Very sharp teeth.

Ripplepaw

Daughter of Firepelt and Cloudtail. Silver-gray she-cat with grey eyes. Apprenticed to Firepelt.

Herringpaw

Brother to Ripplepaw. Gray tom with green eyes. Apprenticed to Foxnose.

Elders:

Owlscreech

Oldest of Sandclan's elders. Brown and gray tom with amber eyes. Has an unusually piercing yowl.

Missingtail-Formerly Snaketail

Gray she-cat with green eyes. Lost half her tail in a border fight.

Crookedstep-Formerly Hawkclaw

Youngest of Sandclan's elders. Brown and black tom with amber eyes. Lost half his paw when a hawk 'bit' it off.

Outsiders on Sandclan's border:

Yellowclaw

Black she-cat with blue eyes and strange, yellow claws. Rogue that was formerly of Sandclan.

Lily

White and gray she-cat with blue eyes. Loner on the border of Sandclan.

Peach

Cream-coloured she-cat with orange eyes. Lives around the border of Sandclan.


	2. Marshclan Cats

Okay, still paying attention? Including this, I gots three more to go, and then the story.

Marshclan:

Leader: Thistlestar

Dark tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy: Lightpad

Pale gray tom with silver eyes and a white belly

Medicine cat(s): Whisperstream

Black she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Specklepelt

Dark gray tom with blue eyes and black speckles. Unusually small paws.

Queens: Whisperstream (deceased) Mate to a loner named Ghoul.

Ghostkit

Small black she-cat with half her face (and left ear) white. Eyes are orange.

Thornkit

Black she-cat with brown speckles and green eyes.

Mintkit

Muddy brown tom with black tipped tail + some black streaks in his fur. Has green eyes.

Dapplenose. Mate to Lightpad.

Gray tabby with amber eyes and strangly spotted muzzle.

Warriors and Apprentices:

Flowerpelt

Long-haired brown she cat with amber eyes

Littlepad

Small black tom with very small paws and green eyes

Loudstep

Large cream coloured tom with brown eyes

Pheasantmew

Brown and gray she-cat with amber eyes

Copperfur

Coppery tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Gorsepelt

Brownish-gray she-cat with brown eyes

Swampwind

Brown and black tom with grey-green eyes

Birdecho

Tortoiseshell tom with orange eyes

Tansytail

Cream coloured she-cat with green eyes

Mosspaw

Gray and black tom with green eyes. Apprenticed to Lightpad.

Dewpaw

Grey tabby she-cat with brown eyes. Apprenticed to Loudstep and sister to Mosspaw.

Mistpaw

Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. Apprenticed to Pheasantmew.

Mudpaw

Tortoiseshell and brown tom with amber eyes. Apprenticed to Tansytail and brother to Mistpaw

Pebblepaw

Coppery and grey tom with orange eyes. Apprenticed to Littlepad and brother to Mistpaw and Mudpaw

Bluepaw

Grey she-cat with brown patches and amber eyes. Apprenticed to Copperfur and sister to Mistpaw, Mudpaw, and Pebblepaw.

Elders:

Webpad

Oldest of Marshclan's elders. Brown and gray with amber eyes and unusually large paws.

One-ear-formerly Stonestream

White and brown she-cat with gray eyes. Left ear is missing.

Cheetahtoothe

Small grey she-cat with green eyes. Very fast with long fangs.

Toadtail

Large brown tom with green eyes and no tail

Frognose

Sister to Toadtail. Small gray and brown she-cat with green eyes and a squashed face. Youngest of the elders.

Outsiders of Marshclan's borders:

Ghoul

Black and white tom with orange eyes. Lives on the border of Marshclan.

Leaf

Small brown she-cat with green eyes.

Squirrel

Brown she-cat with gray eyes

Lavender

Former kittypet. Gray she-cat with blue eyes

Lemon

Golden tabby tom with green eyes. Lavender's mate

Again, no need to review.


	3. Darkclan Cats

Third one! One to go!

Darkclan:

Leader: Echostar

Black-and-white she-cat with green eyes. Unusually small

Deputy: Nightfang

Dark-gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine cat(s): Lightningstripe

Coon-cat with jagged facial markings and gray-green eyes. Tomcat

Apprentice: Flickerpaw

Small, fast, black-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Queens :

Daysong-mate to Nightfang

Gray and white with green eyes.

Shadowkit

Black-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Mousetail-mate to Shrewtoothe

Brown and black with green eyes. Unusually skinny tail

Bouncekit

Very hyper brown tom with amber eyes

Dashkit

Speedy little she-cat with gray fur and green eyes

Volekit

Tiny gray she-cat with amber eyes

Cheetahkit

Super speedy she-cat with gray fur with black markings around amber eyes

Warriors:

Shrewtoothe

Gray tom with amber eyes

Highleap

Black and white she-cat with blue eyes. Very good jumper

Frostpelt

White she-cat with blue eyes

Whitefang

Black tom with white muzzle and green eyes

Dustpad

Black tom with gray patches and amber eyes

Oakheart

Black and brown tom with blue eyes

Badgerpaw

Black and gray tom with green eyes. Originally apprenticed to Mousetail; apprenticed to Oakheart when she kitted

Elders:

Batmew

Small brown she-cat with gray eyes. Oldest of the elders

Tigerstripe

Reddish brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Graypelt

Coon-cat with mostly gray fur and gray-green eyes. Youngest of the elders (tom)

Other cats:

Neko-san

Whitish tome with gray ears, paws, muzzle, and tail. Also has a gray stripe down his back. Eyes are gray-green. Loner that lives by Crystal Cave

Goldfang

Formerly of Darkclan. Gold-brown tom with yellow teeth and blue eyes. Rogue

Silverclaw

Formerly of Darkclan and Goldfang's sister. Silver gray with amber eyes. Claws are sharp and shiney. Rogue

Silver

Silver tabby tom with a long crooked tail and blue eyes. Lives near Neko-san's cave

Ki-day! That's it for this one! Yet again, no need to review.

~BattyKatt


	4. Blazeclan Cats

LAST ONE!!!!! After this, I'm starting the story!!!

Blazeclan-

Leader: Goldstar

Large gold tabby-tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Iceclaw

White she-cat with a gray muzzle and ice-blue eyes. Has unusually long and sharp claws

Medicine cat(s):Silverfang

Silver tabby-tom with long fangs and gray eyes

Tinypaw

Very, very small pure-white she-cat with green eyes

Queens: Flowertail-Mate to Spiderfoot

Gold with gray dapples and blue eyes

Crowkit

Black she-cat with green eyes

Waspwing-Mate to Loudpad

Golden tabby with gray eyes

Rabbitpelt-Mate to Goldstar

Brown with green eyes

Prairykit

Small golden tom with bright amber eyes

Mousekit

Large golden tom with dark amber eyes. Has a very quiet voice

Featherfur-Mate to Whitefang. Originally of Darkclan

Reddish, fluffy fur and blue eyes

Foxkit

Reddish she-cat with green eyes

Whisperkit

Very quiet black she-cat with strange red eyes. Rather small

Brightmew-Mate to Ironclaw

Brown tabby with blue eyes

Hopkit

Bouncy golden she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors and Apprentices:

Spiderfoot

Black tom with green eyes

Loudpad

Red-brown tabby tom with silver eyes. Large, heavy paws

Ironclaw

Gold-brown tom with gray eyes

Riverpelt

Silver gray she-cat with amber eyes

Whitesmoke

Pure white tom with green eyes

Fishleap

Silver tabby tom with amber eyes. Very good jumper and swimmer

Shadepelt

Mostly black calico she-cat with green eyes. Hides well and is very quiet

Windpaw

Very fast white and gray tom with amber eyes. Apprenticed to Shadepelt and brother to Tinypaw

Copypaw

Small calico she-cat with green eyes. Very good at mimicry. Apprenticed to Spiderfoot

Beepaw

Silver tabby tom with green eyes. Unusually dark stripes. Apprenticed to Whitesmoke and brother to Copypaw

Shinepaw

Silvery tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Apprenticed to Loudpad and sister to Beepaw and Copypaw

Elders:

Half-nose-Formerly Spottedpelt

Calico she-cat with green eyes. Lost a chunk of her muzzle in a border fight. Oldest elder of Blazeclan

Cindergaze

Large gray she-cat with gray eyes. Very piercing stare

Thunderstep

Very large golden tabby tom with green eyes. Very loud

Willowpelt

Gray, long-haired she-cat with blue eyes. Youngest of the elders

Other cats:

Voilet

White she-cat kittypet with blue eyes. Lives on the border of Blazeclan. Lavender's sister

Indigo

Black tom kittypet with blue eyes. Voilet and Lavender's brother

Patch

Tortoiseshell and brown tom with blue eyes. Kittypet on the border of Blazeclan

Sandy

Siamese she-cat with amber eyes. Kittypet

Thomais

Large orange tabby-tom with green eyes. Kittypet

Skip

Small black tom with blue eyes. Very hyper. Loner

Eagle

Brown and white she-cat with green eyes. Loner

Hawk

Brown and black tom with amber eyes. Loner that lives by Blazeclan territory with his sister, Eagle

Vulture

Black she-cat with blue eyes. Lives with her sister and brother, Eagle and Hawk

Owl

Gray and brown she-cat with amber eyes. Lives with her Sisters and brother, Eagle, Vulture, and Hawk

Queeny

White and brown she-cat with green eye. Kittypet

Puddle

Silver gray tom of unusually small size. Has green eyes. Loner

Catkin

Small brown she-cat with blue eyes. Loner

DOOOOOOONE!!!!!!!!!! Unlike the others, I would like you to review this, just so I know there's some-one out there reading it (other than my friend….). And if you care, please look at Marshclan, I updated it ('cause I forgot some cats….)

Anyways, thank you!

~BattyKatt


End file.
